Special Heart
by LazyGrayKnightof17
Summary: another theory of Lelouch survived the Zero Requiem. Also the weirdest....


Title: Special Heart

Author: Knightof17

Genre: Humor

Rated: K

* * *

A/N: Okay, this one would be the weirdest theory of how Lelouch survived the Zero Requiem.

Disclaimer: If I own Code Geass, maybe I'm not doing my fics on my work place, walk to a nearby Internet Café and post my stories. Maybe I have my own Internet connection. But since I'm here, sitting on one of their fabulous chair while using their fabulous computer and posting this story here in the Internet Café; it means that I don't own it.

* * *

"Lelouch the demon has died!! Release the hostages!!!" Cornelia li Britannia screamed as the people ran hurriedly to free the said hostages.

Nunnaly vi Britannia realizing her brother's plan, mourned on his death, as she clutches her hands on the fallen King's bloodied white robes. Zero swished his sword, scattering the King's blood all over the place and a loud commotion was heard when people began to shout.

"ZERO,ZERO,ZERO,ZERO,ZERO,ZERO,ZERO,ZERO,ZERO,ZERO,ZERO,ZERO,ZERO,ZERO!!!"

Nunnaly's cry was buried with it.

* * *

"C.C!!!!" Jeremiah frantically addressed the green haired woman who was kneeling in front of the altar.

C.C, upon hearing Orange's voice, cocked her head. He was not alone; Lelouch vi Britannia, whose white robes turned into red because of his blood, was carried by Jeremiah Gottwald. Upon seeing her fallen warlock, C.C lunged forward to the dead body and began calling his name bitterly. Jeremiah, not used to see a heart-breaking scenery, leave the two and went outside, also grieving on His Majesty's death.

C.C began to caress his cheek. Tears dropping on her face.

"You shouldn't did it!!!" she shouted, as if he could hear her, "You shouldn't do it,"

Then she hugged him on her chest.

"Now look at you, lifeless," she bit her lips as she was preventing her tears to reek out but more tears rolled on her white cheeks.

"You promised me to be with me forever," sob more, "You promised me that if I am a witch, then you'll become my warlock,"

She wiped her tears. It seems that the more she wipe them out, more tears flowing out on her golden eyes.

"How could you be my warlock, now that you have given your life the world?"

She hugged him tightly. When realizing that he is gone, she leaned closer.

"But despite that you broke your promise on me," closer to his ears, "I just want you to know,"

She brought her face to his, inches apart on his lips.

"That I love you," she kissed the dead man's lips, her good bye kiss.

After a few moments, she felt something warm on her lips. She broke apart from him. She noticed that his fingers twitched. Much more surprising……

"C.C…."

C.C's eyes widen.

"C.C…."

She looked at the source and found Lelouch's lips were moving.

"C.C…." he called again.

"Le-lelouch," she leaned closer to his face but her stunned face never fade.

"C.C," he murmured softly, "I'm back,"

C.C, upon hearing the word 'I'm back', hugged him more tightly. Tears began to fall on her eyes, not because of sadness, but tears of joy.

"Lelouch, you're back," as she hugged him. Lelouch hugged her back.

"I thought I never see you again," he responded, weakly, because of his wound.

"I'm glad that you're back, Lelouch. I'm so happy,"

"You silly witch," he smirked.

Surely, C.C didn't forgot the little details of their reunion.

"Lelouch, Suzaku stabbed you badly," as she was surprised that the man who was wounded so badly, was still alive.

"How come you've survived?"

Lelouch paused for a while, holding his wounded chest.

"It's my mistake,"

"What?"

"I forgot to tell Suzaku that my heart was special,"

"What do you mean 'special'?" she was bewildered.

"My heart is on the 'right' side, not on the left side. So technically, he missed it," he smiled, "That's why it's 'special',"

"…."

* * *

A/N: I told you it's weird.

But if you have watched a movie titled 'Ninja Assassin' lead by an actor named 'Rain' (Korean T.V series Full House, Young-jae (Korean), Justin (for Philippines), you'll understand where did I get the idea.

I wonder how would C.C reacts after grieving on him, making her spit cheesy words, finds out that it was his fault not telling Suzaku about the 'special heart'?XD

And also, I've read an article (or was it magazine?) that our heart was situated in the middle of our chest. It happened that larger part of our heart was on the left side while a small part of it was on the right side. I don't know if I cited it right because last time I've read it, maybe 2 years ago? Or was it 3?

So anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. And please, if the info that I cited here was wrong, just prompt me on review so I can edit this one.

Review, and have a nice day.


End file.
